The present invention relates to a seat belt anchorage.
When a person in a motor vehicle wears a seat belt, and the motor vehicle is involved in an accident, it is possible for the motor vehicle to come to rest on its roof, or in some other unusual position with the person suspended by the seat belt and unconscious, or incapacitated in some other way. People rescuing the person from the motor vehicle must first release the seat belt. If the seat belt is retained only by a releasable buckle located in the centre of the motor vehicle it may be very difficult, and time consuming, to release the seat belt and, in such a situation, minutes can make the difference between life and death.
The present invention seeks to provide a seat belt anchorage which can be released, in the case of an emergency. The seat belt anchorage of a preferred embodiment of the invention is adapted to anchor one end of a seat belt.